<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>解决烦恼的方法 by Anna_sui9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905492">解决烦恼的方法</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_sui9/pseuds/Anna_sui9'>Anna_sui9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_sui9/pseuds/Anna_sui9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>✔私设如山，伪现背<br/>✔香水那段是我编的，时间线也是我编的<br/>✔OOC都是我的</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>解决烦恼的方法</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>    你有烦恼吗？</p><p>    大多数人应该都会有吧。</p><p>    我也有，我有一个喜欢的人，这也算一种烦恼吧。</p><p>    *</p><p>    黄铉辰对着被擦得光亮的镜子，调整出一个满意地弧度，然后举起很久之前就开始待机的相机。</p><p>    “咔嚓！”</p><p>    熟悉的声音，剪下一张漂亮小伙，然后被主人灵巧地传到ins上。</p><p>    配文是：呦喽本，有烦恼吗？有的话可以向我倾诉呢。</p><p>    还没到1分钟，就有无数的stay争先恐后地开始点上红心，然后以迅雷之势攻占了评论区。</p><p>    “铉辰尼，今天好帅！”</p><p>    “今天也是喜欢铉辰尼的一天！！！”</p><p>    “❤️❤️❤️”</p><p>    “今日份烦恼是，黄铉辰为什么每天都能帅出新高度！kkkkkkk”</p><p>    “请问，黄铉辰xi，从天国掉落的时候是不是很疼，为什么会把翅膀摔掉呢？”</p><p>    ……</p><p>    黄铉辰发誓，他是真的很想看看粉丝们的烦恼，但是最新的评论全部都是粉丝们的花式彩虹屁，嗯，还是那种特别夸张特别土味不带重复的彩虹屁。</p><p>    看着stay们花式的表白，一副没有什么烦恼的模样，黄铉辰心里有点不是滋味，难道有烦恼的只是他一个人吗？</p><p>    *</p><p>    2：00</p><p>    “啊嘟~”</p><p>    ——铉辰尼，有什么烦恼吗？或许…你可以对我讲吗？</p><p>    是felix发来的kkt。</p><p>    本来还在哀叹没人理会的黄铉辰，好歹是感到一丝温暖，但是撑开有些朦胧的睡眼，一瞄时间，瞬间开始操心上线。</p><p>    ——现在铉辰的烦恼就是希望我们lix赶快去睡觉💤🙃🙃🙃</p><p>    小屁孩，天天熬夜！</p><p>    ——kkkkkk，知道了，铉辰尼，晚安喔~</p><p>    ——嗯，晚安~</p><p>    话虽如此，可是放下手机的小黄却开始彻底睡不着了。</p><p>    轻慢的月色透不过厚实的窗帘，少年的心意在现实这座高墙下，也显得格外苍白无力。</p><p>    对于有些人来说，喜欢这种事是可以直接表达出来的，比如韩知城对李糯哥的亲昵暧昧，比如金昇玟对忙内时不时地动手动脚，再比如felix对每个成员满满的爱意表达，毫无顾忌的skinship诠释着澳洲少年直接而热烈的表白。</p><p>    他恨李龙馥是个水露均沾的小可爱，但有的时候，他又觉得自己是对方心目中特殊的存在。</p><p>    毕竟在万人瞩目的璀璨舞台上，他们分明交换过最过瘾的暧昧戏码，一次，两次，这种牵扯不清，黏黏糊糊的视线像是裹着糖霜的罂粟，麻痹着他的头脑，血液，心脏……</p><p>    渐渐地</p><p>    他开始分不清究竟是假戏真做还是自欺欺人了。</p><p>    尤其左侧心脏传来的，不容忽视的跳动，证明了他对felix确实是有所图谋。</p><p>    他用尽平生所学去总结这种莫名的情愫，最终发现这样七零八碎的，乱七八糟的感情完全无法收拾。</p><p>    自诩成熟的他，面对肆意生长的爱意，也只能束手就擒，乖乖投降。</p><p>    *</p><p>    听着同寝室的成员发出均匀的呼吸，黄铉辰最终摆脱了最后一丝睡意。</p><p>    插上耳机，伴着音乐，开始回想一切到底是从哪里开始变味呢？</p><p>    好像是某次大雪，他们还要在室外活动，而felix那时候的衣服没有帽子，经纪人正要去买伞，而他的羽绒服带着一个大大的帽子。</p><p>    理所当然的，他与felix分享了那个羽绒帽。</p><p>    他至今还可以回想起，当时他们挤在一个帽子下，脸贴着脸，呼吸都缠在一起，别扭又尴尬。</p><p>    可是对视的话，又会不由自主地泄露出笑意。</p><p>    与温度一起升起的是滚烫的脸颊，和之后很久都无法平复的心率。</p><p>    接着，他开始在意对方的一举一动。</p><p>    尤其是，在他生日时的直球攻击。</p><p>    他还记得对方手里拿着两片试香纸，小脸上全是充满期待的神色。</p><p>    那个瞬间，黄铉辰只觉得荣幸。</p><p>    虽然他不懂香水，也不怎么使用香水，但是他听过某位热衷于喷香水的亲故说过一句话。</p><p>    “香水，其实代表着主人的品味，个性，甚至是追求。所以每一个热爱香水的人都不会轻易放弃香水的决定权。”</p><p>    他想起来，felix确实一直有喷香水的习惯，平时也有一堆奇形怪状的瓶瓶罐罐，被主人颇为珍爱地藏在柜子里，小心翼翼地避免着他们这群躁动不安的小伙子。</p><p>    想来，对方也珍爱香水的一类人吧。</p><p>    可那时他竟然让自己来替他做决定，就好像自己是他的什么特殊的人，甚至有权力决定他的品味，个性，甚至追求。</p><p>    这样一想，他只觉得堂皇极了，轻轻地嗅了一下，高奢香水散发着无与伦比的香气，特有的脂粉甜味扑鼻而来，淡淡的暧昧铺散在半空，把他的心搞得麻乱而困惑。</p><p>    对上felix专注期待的目光，他又感到进退两难，无法拒绝，但碍于语言上的匮乏，最后只能化为一句干巴巴，“我觉得都挺好闻的。”</p><p>    可是felix没有一点失望，他只是笑眯眯地把两瓶香水都买下。</p><p>    直到最后才知道，这原本就是为了他而专门进行挑选的香水，巨大的惊喜安抚了他的惴惴不安，也勾起了另一种欲望。</p><p>    他想要真正成为可以决定李龙馥香水的人。</p><p>    听起来不容易，做起来就更别说了。</p><p>    人与人之间表白心意如果真的能够这么简单，他黄铉辰这会就不会半夜睡不着觉，甚至有些无聊地开始刷着ins的评论了。</p><p>    “烦恼的话，见到喜欢的人自然就会没有啦！所以看到亲爱的铉辰，我瞬间什么烦恼都没有了！”</p><p>    千篇一律的表白里，有这么一条留言映入他的眼睛。</p><p>    解决烦恼的方法是见到喜欢的人啊！</p><p>    可他就是天天见到喜欢的人啊，只不过是没有表白的那种，快要把他纠结死的那种。</p><p>    想到这里，他不由地叹了口气。</p><p>    顾及第二天还要打歌，最后只能苦笑一声的黄铉辰强迫自己关掉手机，陷入黑软的梦境里。</p><p>    *</p><p>    “han呐!”这是李糯追着韩知城，或许是李糯这两天没有猫吸，猫瘾犯了，干脆什么也不顾及了，把同样可爱的小松鼠当成自家的小猫咪投喂起来。</p><p>    虽然韩知城是挺享受他哥这种温柔的投喂，但是毕竟还是要登台的艺人，眼看着李糯越发没有底线的投喂，而且对方甚至有上手的可怕倾向，韩知城勉强捡回自己的理智，开始变着法地躲着他糯哥。</p><p>    跑到黄铉辰这里，韩知城顿了一下，飞快地说了句：“felix好像在找你。”</p><p>    说完就又一溜烟地跑了。</p><p>    felix找他？</p><p>    虽然表面装作不在意，但是开始变得急促地步伐却是骗不了任何人的。</p><p>    到了化妆室，他就看到felix正比划着他已经很熟练的韩语和Cody姐姐自然地撒娇：“怒那，今天也要贴这个亮晶晶的小东西吗？”</p><p>    “没错，我们lix坐好，很快就可以完成了。”小姐姐戴着口罩，虽然看不清神色，但是微弯的笑眼却是藏不住的疼爱。</p><p>    眼看着小孩小脸一垮，浑身都散发着失望的自闭气息，黄铉辰不由地发出自己的“甜美笑声”。</p><p>    成功地引起了felix的注意，小孩暗淡下去的眼睛瞬间变得亮晶晶的。</p><p>    “铉辰尼来了，等一会，我有东西要给你~”</p><p>    felix的声线向来多变，特地可爱的语调让这句话变得多情起来，不过最要命地的是对方居然在结尾处加了一个wink。</p><p>    啊！！！心空！！！</p><p>    尽管黄铉辰内心已经开始放起朵朵烟花了，炸成稀里哗啦，但是外表上他还是维持住了美男的自觉。</p><p>    *</p><p>    过了一会小孩画好妆了，蹦蹦跳跳地来找他，眼下的钻石一闪一闪的，像天使的眼泪。</p><p>    “好了，走吧！”小孩一副做贼似的表情，让黄铉辰也下意识地提起心来，小心翼翼地跟在felix身后。</p><p>    轻声轻脚地打开一扇没人的小隔间，然后两个人用最随意的表情“咻”地蹭了进去，像两只轻盈地猫咪。</p><p>    “最近打歌要身材管理很辛苦，所以，锵锵！”</p><p>    确认处境安全之后，felix迫不及待的把藏在口袋里一块巧克力拿出来，献宝似的捧到黄铉辰面前。</p><p>    一双月牙眼弯成两道可爱的弧线，只剩眼下一排闪耀的钻石闪啊闪，亮晶晶的格外惹人爱！</p><p>    星星啊，是你的眼睛。</p><p>    原谅黄铉辰一时感性，只能想到这种粗浅又直白的比喻，可喜欢的念头却是不由自主地冒上心间。</p><p>    “啊，这个从哪里得来的？”</p><p>    黄铉辰压下快要飞起的嘴角，其实经纪人其实管的很严格的，所以他开始好奇小孩这是从哪里搞来的。</p><p>    felix把这块巧克力掰成两块，然后把其中一块递到黄铉辰手里。</p><p>    然后把那块属于自己巧克力塞进嘴里，含混不清地回答，“这是我凭可爱从怒那里得到的，只有这么一块哦，所以只分给铉辰。”</p><p>    可爱菲吃着甜甜的巧克力说着世界上最可爱的话，这对于黄铉辰来说，简直就是甜蜜暴击。</p><p>    黄铉辰嘴上说着“真拿你没办法”，行动上却比谁都快地接受了小孩的心意。</p><p>    甜甜的牛奶巧克力融化在舌尖，每一个味蕾都充盈在幸福的海洋里。</p><p>    *</p><p>    “我好喜欢你啊，felix！”</p><p>    成年爱豆之间自然少不了酒精的较量，这是某次SKZ聚餐之后。</p><p>    企图借酒消愁的黄选，没有预估好己方实力的同时也小觑了烧酒的威力。</p><p>    酒精发作，每一根神经都开始发麻，醉的一塌糊涂的他只能闻到一阵熟悉的香气，甜甜的。</p><p>    是他喜欢的人喜欢的味道。</p><p>    叠加在一起，就只剩下喜欢了。</p><p>    于是这样一句直接而莽撞的表白，顺着醉意，顺着少年朦胧而满含希冀的眼睛，顺着来着这个名为黄铉辰的少年所拥有的一切真心……清楚地传递到felix的心里。</p><p>    felix反应了两秒，眼睛失控似的迅速变得湿润，眼泪垂在卷翘的睫毛上，受不住重力的吸引，跌落眼角，顺着笔直优越下颌线，最后滴到的黄铉辰的皮肤上，温软又湿润。</p><p>    吓得黄铉辰瞬间酒醒，明白自己究竟说了什么荒唐话之后，还来不及手忙脚乱，就被小孩一句泪意盈盈的哭腔彻底定住了。</p><p>    “傻瓜铉辰，我也是啊！”</p><p>    *</p><p>    “我好喜欢你啊”</p><p>    “我也是啊”</p><p>    这种站在过去与未来的交错点的惶惑不安，这种喜欢又害怕靠近的心意，这样希望爱你又不希望让你感到困惑的忧虑。</p><p>    以上一切纠缠着你的烦恼，也同样困扰着我。</p><p>    所以，香水分你一半</p><p>    巧克力分你一半</p><p>    我的心，也分一半给你</p><p>    因为我希望</p><p>    你是我的另一半啊！</p><p>    于是当你向我走来时，我愿意跑着去接你。</p><p>    *</p><p>    后来发生什么事就不用说了，最明显的就是felix的嘴唇破了好几天，甚至一直没好，一度招致全体成员加Cody姐姐的集体心疼。</p><p>    除此之外，就是黄铉辰忧郁小王子的形象是彻底一去不返了，每天像只大型犬一样围在felix身边，浑身散发着狗狗美。</p><p>    这使金昇玟一度害怕对方抢了自己的汪汪定位，不过好在他后来也放心了，驰名双标黄铉辰只对队内最可爱的小猫咪felix这样。</p><p>    通过这件事，黄铉辰发现stay说得话是永远的真－理啊！</p><p>    原来见到喜欢的人，心情是真的会变得很好！</p><p>    尤其是喜欢的人，每天都会对自己甜甜地说“我爱你！”</p><p> </p><p>    ps：</p><p>    所以，如果有烦恼的话，去见一见喜欢的人吧！</p><p>    黄选亲测有效，但他情况特殊，他喜欢的人也同样地喜欢他，他们是彼此生命里最珍贵的另一半呀！</p><p>    FIN</p><p>    结束，又产糖了，生活太苦，只有糖能使我快乐。</p><p>    辰菲how pay，我好爱！！！😭😭😭</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>